Children
by ginguy
Summary: W.6; Drabble. Children have always been difficult for Renji. Yet one day, he ends up babysitting a kid who might be too much for him. Well, new experiences, new lessons right?


**Author's note:**

**Yeahhh, I know I streamed off the 100 week challenge LOLOL I stopped at like week 5 or something. I've been so busy with school and work that its so difficult to write stories now, not to mention gain ideas. If anyone has any ideas for me, please message! I'm going to continue this 100 week challenge, but I definitely won't be following it every week now (as I've missed a month or more of weekly challenges). **

**This story was heavily rushed and I know its quality over quantity, but I had no more ideas for this story anymore and I feel like my ideas are starting to get really repetitive, so I'm just going to go with my own ideas for now if the next challenge is something I'm uncomfortable with :( **

**Also, the weekly challenges has been put on hold mainly cause my interest in Bleach is starting to fade lol I had my phase and I'm kinda into Durarara! right now. If I feel like it, I might just add other shows into the weekly challenges. :') **

**So sorry about everything and even this story. I'm not proud of it, but its what I can give. **

* * *

_"All children are artists. The problem is how to remain an artist once he grows up." - _Pablo Picasso

He stared at the small child who crossed his arms in defiance. His lips pushed forward in a pout as the brows knitted together in annoyance. He looked away, a sign that he _clearly _was disgusted at the leaning tower in front of him. The colossal man rolled his eyes and rested his large hand gently on the kid's shoulder, forcing a smile from his deadpanned face. His mouth twitched in an effort to maintain his stiff grin with narrowing eyes. As he closed his eyes and slowly lifted his eyelids at the little boy, his nose was punctured by a tough hand that belonged to the child, the small but hard knuckles pressing on the bridge of his nose as the kid gritted his teeth.

"What the hell, you little punk?!" he covered his nose with his hands and tended it from the pain, a small streak of blood dripped from the nostril that was still shielded by his fingers. The boy stuck out his tongue and ran, his figure and his Hershey-kiss head (for his hair was shaved in the sides and only the middle area of his head had hair that extended down the nape of his neck – giving him a faux-hawk – that face to face gave you a basic shape of a Hershey kiss chocolate) getting smaller as he continued to sprint away from the giant.

Reaching in what he thought to be a secluded area, he panted as he pasted his back on a wall in an alley as balls of sweat emerged from his damp forehead, sliding down his cheek and hanging from his chin.

He thought he was alone.

"H-hey! Let go!" he screamed as a hand twisted the back collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Renji turned the kid to face him.

"Listen here, kid. I was asked to take care of you. You better behave and listen to me!" his furrowed brows softened as the child remained silent, hanging with another cross of his arms. He gently placed him down and began walking. The child watched him intently, tidied his now wrinkled shirt, dusting away the sandy brown dirt from his pants and followed behind him.

He remained distant, a speck of dust lightly dirtying his right lower cheek - how it got there, he didn't know – but his blushing face only made the dirt more obvious.

* * *

They stood in front of the door, the child's face shocked as he gawked at the massive doors that towered him. The idea of the gigantic entrances that soared to the heavens intimidated him, imagining the doors stretching to devour him.

"Come in"

"Captain"

He diverted his eyes towards his lieutenant and stopped the rhythm of his hand movements of gracefully inking his signature on sheets of paper as he stared at the child blandly. He set his pen beside his papers and intertwined his hands together, changing his attention to his vice-captain silently.

"Sir, I've been assigned to look after him for the week. I promise he won't be a bother"

The kid sniffed his dripping snot from his nose; a tear fell from his eye.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Huh?"

He turned his head to face the kid, rubbing his eye and sniffing violently as mucus persisted to fall from his nostril.

"He ran off. And got caught. Now he won't stop crying."

The child's face became messier as he cried harder, his face twisting and the apple red colour that emerged from his cheeks only made the scene worse.

He gravely set his palms on the table, rising with ease as he stared down at the child, his piercing eyes that caused a shiver in the boy's spine.

_Always know your place. _

His lieutenant gulped with his hand clenched together that tightened his knuckles.

If there was anything that the 6th Division captain hated, it was seeing the endless sobbing, and wailing, and blubbering in front of him.

_Don't tell me he's upset. It's all because of this kid. _

He wonders in fear as he intently watched his captain slip out from the seat, past them, and opened his door silently.

"Bring me two" he said to no one, as the empty hallway resonated nothing but silence and the breathings of everyone in the room.

The boy stood in anxiety until two people arrived by the door of the captain, the right one holding a plate. He held out his hands to the captain but was gestured to bring the food to the little kid who remained frozen with Renji.

His bewildered eyes slowly observed the men dressed in black garb with their cold expressions and stiff bodies that stood frozen in front of him, waiting for him.

Mucus emerged from his nose – clearly not noticed by him – and slowly stretched out his arm to reach for the plate.

"Please have them. And when he's done, Renji, he can go play with the 11th Division lieutenant. I'm sure she'll enjoy having him."

"Y-yes, sir"

He sighed, and kneeled down to the boy who stood staring at the cookie he held.

"His name is Ambassador Seaweed. The captain made him."

His smile encouraged the boy to eat the weird looking thing by the long haired man called 'Captain.'

It tasted well despite the image. Then again, it was all about preference. Most people from the Soul Society would call Captain Kuchiki's 'invention' bizarre, strange, quite peculiar, but some people like the little Hershey-kiss head boy liked it.

"He does look like seaweed," he chuckled a bit with bits of crumbs escaping from his mouth.

When he smiled, Renji patted his shoulder again, wiping the crumbs off his shirt.

"You wanna play later? There's this really short and cute pink haired girl that loves games. She's pretty good at hide and seek"

"I gotta play with a girl?"

"She's pretty fun to play with. There's this whole place for you to play, as long as you don't break anything or disturb anyone around here"

He stopped chewing to look at Renji, a genuine smile that appeared on his face despite the bandage on his nose. His own face was pretty gross too, dirtied with dust and crumbs. Luckily, he stopped crying.

He laughed all of a sudden and pointed at Renji's nose.

"You have an ugly face. Like me!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're ugly faced" he chuckled, finally reconciling with him.

"Come on, let's go"

* * *

He sat in front of his captain who resumed to his paperwork.

"Captain, I didn't expect you to react to the way you did today…About the boy."

"Mm,"

"I think that's really cool, Captain."

"I learned that you must be reasonable with children, Renji. You resort to being the bigger person because you are the adult. If you try hard enough to reason with them, they'll listen to you back."

"You know much more about children than I do, sir. Heh. I'll be leaving then."

He bowed down to his captain before he left the room as the Kuchiki smirked.

He opened the drawer from his desk, and traced the picture with his index finger of a young looking figure inside.

"If you try hard enough to reason with them, they'll listen to you back. Right, Hisana? I think I'm doing better with children now," He smiled at the picture of his wife and slowly closed the drawer to return to work.


End file.
